


Yes, Androids Have Prostates

by nextgeneration



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (depending on what you consider virginity), (not literally), Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Androids, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Breeding, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Hyperspermia, It's just cute, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, also i couldn't think of a name so that's why it's called that sdjanslbdgadslv, also if there are too many adjectives and descriptors i'm sorry, yeah there's nothing fucked about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextgeneration/pseuds/nextgeneration
Summary: "Lieutenant?""Yeah, Connor?""My phallus appears to be malfunctioning."





	Yes, Androids Have Prostates

“Whoa, hey.” Hank grumbled. “Take it _easy,_ Connor,” The android fumbled with his fly, his delicate fingers with square nails working tirelessly to get what they wanted. “I know you’re horny, but there’s no reason to rush.” Hank’s lip twitched as Connor’s knuckles brushed over the waistband of his boxers.

“There’s every reason to rush, lieutenant,” Connor countered, glancing up into Hank’s eyes for a moment as he continued diligently retrieving the older man’s girth. “We are in an alleyway just off of a moderately busy street approximately thirty minutes before the start of rush hour. Time is of the essence.” The android’s hand brushed over the lieutenant’s silky warm package, and he pulled it from its constraint without hesitation, allowing the fabric to settle beneath Hank’s testes. Connor dipped his head to lay his slick tongue against the cock before him. He analyzed the skin, the maneuver being a native part of his programming, but naturally, he found nothing he hadn’t the previous nineteen times.

“You’re rather soft, Hank,” Connor teased, his teeth bumping against the lieutenant’s phallus as a he spoke. “I’m sorry I’m not as attractive as you’d like me to be.” His deep brown eyes, which were practically staring into Hank’s soul, had a mischievous glint to them.

“It’s not that, you _fuckin’_ idiot, Jesus Christ,” Hank spat, his face glowing deep red. “I’d have to pop a Viagra to get a stiffy in public this quickly.” The lieutenant’s nostrils flared, but he managed to pet through Connor’s silky brown hair tentatively as the android’s tongue passed over his shaft again. It seemed that the android had all but forgotten about the “rush” he’d been so concerned about earlier, seeing as he slowed his movements considerably each time he licked a stripe up Hank’s shaft.

Hank’s eyes darted up as a car whizzed past, and he pulled back from the android’s touch involuntarily. _Jesus._ He and Connor weren’t fifteen feet from the curb, and they were about to go at it. The lieutenant felt his cock twitch to life as Connor’s tongue danced around the head, stopping to flutter tantalizingly just below his partner’s frenulum. Another car flew by, and Hank almost jumped out of his skin. _Fuck._

It took all of two seconds for Connor to completely throat Hank’s dick. The android gracefully pressed his nose into the older man’s pubes, and he allowed both of his hands rest just above Hank’s thighs. It knocked the wind out of the lieutenant, and he gripped Connor’s wrists, squeezing and tipping his head back. He felt dizzy as Connor’s throat massaged his length, from front to back to front to back, his tongue curling around the base of his cock... “Shit, kid, you’re gonna make me bust too soon,” Hank murmured, letting himself relax, moving to grip the android’s hair with his left hand. “I don’t wanna have just your throat, baby, come on.” The lieutenant breathed, pulling Connor off by his thick, hickory-colored hair. Connor, naturally obedient, kept his mouth propped open. Lubricant drooled from his lips, and despite his submissive nature, his bright eyes glimmered with devilry. _Fuck, he was so hot._

“Come on, up,” Hank spoke, releasing Connor’s hair from his knuckles. The android rose, unfolding his body, his own obviously erect cock tenting the fabric of his pants marvelously. Connor cocked his head, grinning slightly. _That little shit._ “Come on, against the wall for papa,” Hank murmured, his eyes darting to the sidewalk as a pedestrian strolled past, blissfully unaware of the scene unfolding right before him.

Connor turned and pressed his palms to the bricks before him, staring out at the street. The traffic was already picking up. As cars drove by, he wondered what an outsider would feel upon seeing a normally private moment such as this. Guilt? Disgust? Perhaps even _arousal_ at seeing the public display? Connor felt Hank’s fingers tugging at his belt, and soon, the android’s pants were around his knees.

Connor spread his legs eagerly, his pelvic floor tightened eagerly, and his cock twitched eagerly. Thank _God_ Cyberlife paid attention to detail. Thank _God_ Connor was a rather advanced model. He only knew a few things about the specific sexual “organs” of his body -- his phallus was seven and a half inches long with six inches of girth and uncircumsized, larger than the average six footer’s six and a half by five inch measurement; he was designed with only a smattering of pubic hair, an inch thick line that began just above the base of his phallus and ended just before his navel; and finally, he knew that his faux asshole had the ability to lubricate on demand -- a rather handy feature for the average middle-aged bachelor with an exhibitionism kink and the sex drive of a stallion.

Hank knelt and took a tongue to Connor’s hole. He was surprised by the degree of tightness, something quite realistic that he hadn’t quite anticipated, but he was even more surprised by a drop of Connor’s lubricant hitting his tongue as the android pushed his ass back and into Hank’s beard. The lieutenant took a hand to his own cock, which was now swollen with blood, rock solid, and nearly spilling over. The older man didn’t care that this sort of preparation apparently wasn’t a necessity. Being a man who’d been on the receiving end of things before, too, it was at _least_ a nicety. His tongue dodged in and around Connor, so hairless and smooth… He reached up to grip the android’s length, firm and stiff and yet surprisingly warm -- his fingers rolled over veins that popped up, and he toyed with the other’s foreskin. If he was jealous of one thing, it was _that,_ that tight, rippled foreskin that only pulled back an inch and _refused_ to pop over Connor’s corona even with the hardest of erections. Hank’s tongue dipped in again and Connor groaned above him. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Keep going,” Connor murmured, his cock dripping as sensation exploded through his body. Everything was still quite… _new_ to him, and this was the furthest they had ever gone. Usually, it was him using his mouth and Hank using his -- on each other’s cocks, that was. Hank hadn’t ever lasted this long, likely due to his alcoholism -- six minutes and twenty three seconds was his previous record -- and he usually came long before either of the two had even started to think about penetration. “Put your erection in me, Lieutenant, I want it so badly,” The android whimpered, reaching back with one hand to spread his cheeks further and dig into his own skin with his nails.

A twinge shot through Hank’s belly as Connor whined, and a drop of precum rolled down his cock. “You aren’t too good at this dirty talk stuff yet, are you?” The lieutenant quipped, pulling his face back and admiring the supple ass in front of him, muscular and broad and yet virgin tight. He pushed himself off of the ground, sweating from the anxiety and excitement of it all, and shook his cock slightly. _Alright, this was it._ Now or never. This was the first penetrative sexual experience he’d had in almost a decade. _Damn._ He gripped Connor’s hips, digging his fingertips into the soft pseudo-flesh around the android’s pelvic girdle. “Fuck you, you fuckin’ android. _Shit,”_ He muttered, rutting against Connor’s slick hole, nearly losing all control as he watched Connor’s head tip back. This dank and desolate alleyway certainly wasn’t ideal for a first time experience. Oh, _whatever._ He seemed to be enjoying himself fine. Hank grinned as Connor pushed back against him, little noises passing through his lips.

Connor’s synapses were shocked at the sudden feeling of pressure against his entrance, and he whimpered helplessly, allowing his fingers to find his phallus. Alright. This felt good. Feeling Hank’s pulse race, feeling him breathe against his back, felt… _excellent._ “In me, in me, Hank,” He stuttered, gripping his cock and tugging mercilessly. “Put it in me, oh my _God.”_

Hank pressed his length down and in and oh _FUCK he passed the first ring of muscle_ and _shit_ Connor was tight, _so_ tight but also wet and warm and perfect. He pulled Connor’s hips back into his and buried himself to the hilt, groaning and pressing his chin to the android’s shoulder. Connor was more than receptive, squeezing himself and pressing back into Hank’s hips, his balls gently pressing against the lieutenant’s. More and more vehicles moved past, stirring the air in the grimy, dark alleyway.

Connor felt the slightest pain first, then the pleasure in the sting, then _OH MY GOD_ he had a prostate. Lubricant shot from his cock, splattering against the bricks before him and ricocheting back onto his previously clean pants. This orgasm was clearly different from ones elicited by external stimulation. Much more lubricant than normal was expelled, and he felt incredibly weak from his navel to his testes to his toes. His circuits were experiencing fireworks.

Hank felt Connor tense around him with such great power that his head spun, and he heard the poor virgin android cry out as he came, his hole twitching around him and his knees nearly crumpling. Hank clapped his hand over Connor’s mouth and tried to press in further, gritting his teeth, his mind entirely lost in a cloud of pure arousal. “Come _on,_ son, that’s all you’ve got? I put it in for half a second and you’re already done? I know I’m not _that_ good at this.” Hank withdrew an inch or two only to slam back in, making Connor yelp and lean his head back.

The android felt like he was melting. The sudden thickness and fullness in him was nauseating but intoxicating, and something close to shame shot through his being as the traffic piled up. “I-I’m sorry, lieutenant, it just feels so good--” Connor’s mouth hung open as Hank began thrusting, his balls slapping against the android’s thighs, slick with lubricant. The older man confidently instated a steady 90 beat-per-minute tempo, pulsing to the sounds of the busy street beside them. A few curious onlookers rubbernecked at he and Hank. Surely, they would be charged for public indecency -- oh, _God._

Hank was unbothered by the wall of cars to their left, focusing his energy instead on milking his current situation for all it was worth. The lieutenant kept thrusting, keeping his eyes squarely on Connor -- whether it was on his hair, little glimmers of red and amber shining in the low sunlight; or his hands and arms, strong and smooth, struggling to find a resting place on the brick wall; or on his back, bowed and glittering with Hank’s sweat, a few freckles and even three jagged, horizontal stretch marks along his spine, all adding to the feel of human reality.

Connor felt absolutely _destroyed._ Hank wasn’t large by any means, but his six inches in length were perfect, as was his girth -- a meaty five and a half inches. The lubricant on demand certainly helped, but Connor’s hole still gripped tightly as he was pounded. His dick quivered and threatened another orgasm, even though his body still felt raw from the first.

Hank, pouring sweat beneath his clothes, finally pulled out, reveling in the _pop_ of his cockhead emerging, and watched the android pucker and beg for more with his tight, pink hole. “Where do you want me to finish, Connor?” Hank panted, rubbing his thumb against the tight ripples of Connor’s entrance. As the pad of his thumb ran over the slight gape, collecting a few drops of blue blood from the android’s freshly fucked ass, his cock twitched violently. The sight of the tight, smooth, muscular ass in front of him made him glad that he was the lucky man who was able to render the innocent Connor no longer chaste.

“Inside me, Hank, fill me _up,”_ Connor sputtered, pressing his pelvis back again. The android’s seductive brown eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Hank press in again, teasing the android’s rectum with his cockhead. “Oh, _thank you,_ lieutenant, oh my _God.”_ He purred, pushing himself back into the lieutenant’s cock with infatuation. He could feel the head press in again, and he moaned, admittedly louder than he would have liked.

“This could be considered pretty taboo, you know,” Hank murmured, gripping Connor’s waist and pressing deeper. He could feel the android wriggling beneath him, and he soon realized he was _panting._ Quite a human reaction, if you asked him. _“Me,_ your career superior, fuckin’ _you_ in the ass on the clock. We could be investigating something right now, you know.”

“Shut up and investigate _me,”_ Connor mewled, his jaw dropping as Hank thrust forward.

That was all it took to make Hank twitch and moan and shake, his knees feeling suddenly weak as he orgasmed inside of Connor, wrapping both arms around his waist and curling forward to press as deeply as he could. The android beneath him quivered, finding his second orgasm of the night. “Oh _fuck,_ pretty boy, you just made my whole year,” Hank hissed. “God, I wish I could’ve done this ages ago.” He continued to thrust gently, riding his orgasm out inside of his lover.

Connor bowed his back deeper and whimpered as Hank continued to thob inside of him. There was certainly one thing the lieutenant didn’t lack -- ejaculate. Last time, Connor had gotten a mouthful and then some: approximately 235 milliliters to the average man’s 5. It was rather impressive. Connor, indeed, had himself quite the anomaly of a fuckbuddy. An anomaly that made the android’s hole sore, and his poor phallus, after having had two orgasms in such rapid succession.

It took forty one seconds for Hank’s cock to stop pulsing, and though he was growing soft, he still hesitated to pull out. “It’s going to be an absolute fuckin’ flood if you don’t clench,” He warned, coughing embarrassedly and patting Connor’s hip, glancing towards the street full of cars in post-orgasm mortification. Connor shifted gently below him to turn his head and stare at Hank, his eyes still full of lust, but his mouth hanging open slightly, giving him the appearance of a vapid beach bitch who’d finally gotten completely cock drunk. It made Hank’s head spin.

“I’ll try my best to keep from leaking, lieutenant," Connor rasped, leaning forward and pulling off of Hank’s member. The soft pop that sounded was rather pleasant, as was the feeling of Hank’s thick, potent seed _sloooowly_ trickling down Connor’s smooth and hairless perineum, despite the android’s best efforts. He pressed two fingers ahead of the trail and scooped the semen up before drawing it to his mouth and, naturally, tasting it.

 _“Seriously,_ Connor?” Hank grumbled, zipping his fly. He watched Connor calculate and ponder, standing virtually stock still with his pants still around his knees.

“Your sperm count is abnormally low,” Connor recited suddenly, tugging his slacks back up as his consciousness popped back into reality. He took great care to tuck his penis gently to the left, his body still experiencing shivering aftershocks. He could feel the cum still inside him slosh gently behind his navel as he moved.

“Well, good thing I’m not trying to get you pregnant,” Hank quipped snarkily, eye-fucking the android from head to toe. “You’ve been suckin’ the soul out of me every day for the past week. Of _course_ I’d be a little low on fuel.”

“I suppose it's understandable,” Connor replied. “I hope you adapt, because I’m not changing my habit of regular fellation any time soon.” The android grinned as he buckled his belt, shaking out his jacket and adjusting his tie. “There, was that ‘dirty talk’ better, lieutenant?”

“You fuckin’ _dope._ Come on, we have some work to do.” Hank snipped, but he smiled, leaning against the wall and staring into Connor’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> lol apologies for this but it had to be done for my own sanity. also are there enough virgin connor fics out there? yeah. did i write another one anyway? yeah. also yes i have no idea how to start and finish smutfics. hard cuts are my best friend.


End file.
